The Texas Chainsaw Masscure
by spidermonkeygirl101
Summary: What would happen if Leatherface met Big Time rush?
1. Chapter 1

The Texas chainsaw massacre

Authors note: crossover between big time rush and Texas chainsaw massacre. It is mostly from Logan's point of view but has other point of views too.

Logan's POV:

Camille and Jo and Stephanie were driving us to the airport in Texas. I was driving right now. "Logie can we stop at that store it's like the one in LA, pretty please?" asked my girlfriend of two years, Camille "ok we will" I said. We stopped the car and the girls got out. Camille was wearing a strapless blue dress that stopped above her knees with short shorts underneath and some neon green converses and Jo was wearing a blue tank top and blank shorts cut off right under her butt and green converse and Stephanie was wearing a pair of long black dress and a pair of gray flats. I helped them out and kissed Camille on the side of the head and said "I will talk to you later" and they went in.

Jo's POV:

When we walked into the store we saw an old lady working the cash register and two biker guys sitting drinking beer and we asked for the bathroom and walked to the back of the store and Camille looked a little out of it. "are you ok Camille" "No because Logan's not going with the guys to Australia" "I don't want Kendall to go either but there's no way I can convince him not too" we were about to walk out the back of the bar when some men banged on the door scary the crap out of me and Camille and Stephanie too. We walked out of the store a little scared then when we saw the guys.

Logan's POV:

The girls walked out and they looked scared but they said "can we go?" we helped them climbed back into the jeep. Camille and I were in the back with James. Stephanie, Carlos, Jo were in the front. Kendall was driving. Then I was trying to burn my passport but Kendall looked and stole the passport away. "what the hell are you doing Logan" "I'm not going to Australia Kendall" "hahaha very funny, yes you are because your dad wants you too" "no I am not Kendall" "guys stop it "yelled Camille. Behind the jeep we heard a voice saying " PULL OVER!". "She's got a gun Carlos" said Stephanie. We all looked behind us then a cow walked out on the road. "Watch Out" yelled Jo. We all looked to the front. Then we hit a cow and blood exploded everywhere. A few minutes later I woke up to find Carlos's and James's and Jo's and Stephanie's seat empty and then I look to find Camille shot in ribs and blood dripping down her face and unconscious. She was probably the worst hurt out of all of us. Kendall was just trying to wake up.

Kendall's POV:

I look to see if anyone was ok and I see Jo and Stephanie and James and Carlos missing. I see Logan waking up Camille and I see that she is shot in the ribs. She wakes up a few seconds later, she cries out in pain but she can't move. All of a sudden I hear police sirens coming closer and closer. I get out of the car to come face to face with a pistol and a police officer looking down at me. "Get up son" he yells at me. He walks around till he came to a window showing Logan and Camille and he points his pistol in and says "get out now". Now I see Logan helping Camille out of the jeep but she falls to the ground in pain.

Logan's POV:  
>This man told us to get out and I helped Camille out but she fell to the ground and the man bent down and pointed the gun to her face. "No need to be scared of me" said the man while his hand trailing down to her breasts and when he reached it he squeezed it and Camille shudder. "please sir don't do that" I said and he looked and me and trailed lower on her body till he reached her rib and pulled out the bullet and she screamed out in pain and buried her face in my shoulder and the man left us alone and I hugged Camille till he said "get over her boys" I didn't move. "Get over her you son of a bitch" I looked at Camille and she had a face that said go. I walked over to him and Kendall. "There is not fire in this accident, which one of you try to burn his passport" neither me nor Kendall said anything. "Which one of you is Logan Mitchell?" Camille turned her head towards us. "Your name not Logan honey" he said walking over to her and pinching her jawbone. Then I looked in the bushes to find Jo and James and Carlos and Stephanie looking at with sympathetic looks on their faces and it looked like they were going to jump out of the bushes but I mouthed no to them and they stayed. "Get into my car motherfuckers" we went into the car and saw a dead women in the front seat. We were driving down the road. None of us said anything till Camille said "Is having a dead body ride shotgun is proper police procurers Sir?" both I and Kendall looked at her. The man took out a pistol and pointed it at Camille's head and said "if that was your momma would you want her in the trunk?" Camille looked up, then to me and then back down to the floor.<br>Kendall's POV:  
>It looked like we were never going to escape this police car. "I saw the others just don't say anything" said Logan. Then we pulled up next to an old looking house and the man got out of the car and took his guns and called out some guy names tommy but then some 7 foot guy walked out and took the dead body and left. Then a few minutes later the guy came back out and grabbed us and threw us outside of the car. "Tommy, take the boys to the garage and the girl to momma "said Hoyt. Tommy took Camille to the house and slammed the door and took us to the garage and tied us and hooked us up to the rafters and he left to go to the house. Then we heard a loud ass scream coming from the house. It was Camille.<p>

Logan's POV:

A few minutes later Hoyt came back and unhooked us from the rafters and tied us up with our hands behind our backs but didn't tape our mouths. "Where's my girlfriend, sir" I asked him politely and he said "you want to see her?" "Yes, sir" I said. He yelled for Tommy and he came and Hoyt whispered something in his ear and Tommy came toward picked us up and threw us over his shoulders and carried us to the house. We came to a kitchen but before we went in Hoyt cut our ropes off and stood us up and we walked in. I didn't see anything until I heard whimpering coming from under the table and I looked and I saw Camille tied up and an old women washing the blood. "he...lp me pl...ease" said Camille in a small voice. "I never had a baby girl before" said Momma while washing away some blood. "Momma the boys want to see their friend" said Hoyt. Momma looked up and moved to let us see Camille better and right now she looks like she's in pain. Hoyt let us go and I ran to Camille and whipped away the hair in her face and hugged her but she couldn't hug back because her hands and legs were tied to the legs of the table. Kendall come up and hugged Camille.

Kendall's POV:

As soon as I saw Camille I got pissed off. Nobody hurt my almost little sister. I almost killed sheriff Hoyt. Few minutes later, Tommy tied us up in the kitchen. Both Logan and I could see Camille. Then the old women and another really fat women and when I mean fat, I mean sea cow fat. They both sat at the table and started talking and Camille was pulling at the ropes on her wrist and making the table shake. Then officer Hoyt came and took his gun and knocked her out.  
>Logan's POV:<p>

When he hit Camille, I got really pissed off. He walked up to me and pointed the gun at my head. "Oh did I hit your girlfriend?" he asked me. Then tommy came and untied her and carried her bridal way and followed Hoyt up the stairs. "Logan, I think I hear something coming" I looked at the door and there was James, Carlos, Stephanie and Jo outside the door. "Where the fuck were you guys" asked Kendall. "We came here as soon as we could without them knowing" said Jo. "Where is Camille" asked James. "They took her to another room" I said while the guys tried untieing us. Then we heard a scream so loud that dogs could hear. It was coming from a bedroom upstairs. I walked around and found a gun. After a few minutes of walking around, we walked up the stairs. "Come on guys" I said. I ran upstairs until I heard a scream saying "leave me alone you rapist" it was Camille's voice and it was coming from the last bedroom. I slowly walked to the last bedroom to find Camille tied to a stick and the bedpost and Hoyt on top of her raping her. "Get off of her you bastard" but before I could do anything we were grabbed by tommy and knocked out. I woke up to see I was tied to a chair and my friends around the table and Camille with her eyes were closed and her head was on the table and was getting massage by Hoyt and whispering in her ear. Then I saw Jo and Stephanie with their heads on the table too and Kendall and Carlos and James were all looking at me. After a few minutes, Hoyt stopped massaging Camille and came over to Carlos and Stephanie and slited their throats and their heads banged on the tabled and their blood getting absorbed by the table cloth. Then Jo and Camille woke up and starting looking around the room and saw her friends. Camille just stared. "Camille look at me" I said to Camille. She looked at me and saw that she had a hickey on her neck and it was from Hoyt. As soon as I get out of these ropes, I'm going to kill him for touching my girlfriend. Then Hoyt came back in the room and starting saying prays. I didn't put my head down but then tommy pushed my head and I saw Camille looking at me and I looked back. "I give thanks to the lord for all my food …." Before he could finish James said with his head towards the table "Hoyt do fuck all your cousins or just the ones you find pretty?" then Hoyt yelled "tommy kill this one" and pointed at James. Then Tommy cut his throat and untied him and took him downstairs. Then Hoyt came and untied Jo and Camille and told Tommy to take them outside and tie them up. Then tommy came back and untied us and took us outside. When we got there we saw that Camille and Jo were tied so they were on their knees and their hands were tied to the wall. Then were all tied up and then Hoyt came out and said "let's have some fun bitches"

hope you like it, there will be one more chapter.

Love Carly aka spidermonkeygirl101.


	2. the killing

Authors note: okay here is the last chapter of Texas chainsaw massacre story. On with the story. 

Recap: "let's have some fun bitches" said Hoyt.

Logan's POV: 

Hoyt came over to us and just had his underwear on and his sheriff shirt. He walked over to me and asked pushing a gun under my chin. "So which girl is yours, boy?" and he looked at Camille and Jo. I didn't say anything and then Hoyt said "Answer me you motherfucker, which girl is yours?" I said and looked in his eyes "the brunette, Sir". Then he walked over to Camille and took her by the neck. Camille was choking and I couldn't do anything. "Let go of her, Motherfucker, when I get out of the ropes, your dead!" I yelled at him. When I was done he let go of Camille and she started to gasp for air. "You do not talk to me that way" he said and punched me in the face. When he walked over to Camille and Jo, i started to untie my ropes. When I looked over at Camille and Jo, he was touching their boobs and masturbating to them. When I finally got out of the ropes, I went and grabbed the gun and shot Hoyt in the head. He was dead. I untied Kendall. He went and untied Jo and Camille. I walked over and pulled Camille and Jo in to hugs and gave Camille a long kiss. When we were done we walked into the house and ran into Monty. I pulled out my gun and shot him in the head. He was dead. Then I found another gun and gave it to Kendall. "Camille, Jo go and take this gun and go into the kitchen and kill the lady ok?" I said. They nodded and walked into the kitchen. A few minutes, I heard a gunshot and it came from the kitchen. The lady was dead. The last one was tommy. I heard screaming from the kitchen and ran there. When I looked in I see Camille and Jo being choked. I ran in and pointed my gun at his head and pulled the trigger. Blood exploded all over our faces. Camille and Jo fell to the floor. I walked over to them and saw that Jo was breathing but Camille was not. Right there I gave Camille CPR and she started to look in my eyes. I stopped and picked up Camille to her feet. I walked into the kitchen with my arm holding up Camille and walked to the telephone. I dialled 911 and then "hello, 911 what is your emergency?" the lady on the phone asked. "my friends and I were taking hostage by 5 people and they tortured us and then we killed them" I said to the lady. She asked us for our address and I told us everything that happened. After I hanged up some police sirens could be heard coming up. "Kids come out" the police officer said. We all walked out and I carried Camille bridal way to the car. "She was shot sir" I said to the Police officer and he looked at Camille. He nodded and we got into the car and Jo and Kendall in the other one. We fell asleep and Camille laid her heard down in my lap. When I woke up I saw I was still in the police car but Camille was gone. I saw the police officers walk over to me. "Where's my girlfriend?" I asked. They said she was getting bandages on in the clinic. I walked into the clinic and saw that Camille laying down in the chair and thought the nightmare was over.

No one's POV: Camille, Logan, Jo and Kendall all went back to the Palm woods without the boys 2 best friends and the girl's practical sister.

Epilogue: Nothing went back to normal, Camille and Logan dating for another 3 years and got married and had a daughter name Elliot and twin boys named James and Carlos, after their dead uncles. Jo and Kendall got married and had a daughter named Stephanie, after her dead auntie. 

Hoped you liked it, love Carly aka spidermonkeygirl101.


End file.
